Jack Wants a Christmas Party!
by ilazbotron
Summary: What Jack wants, Jack eventually gets! Written after a plotbunny with vicious teeth and claws dripping with sugary fluff attacked me. It's a oneshot...for now. Please r&r! Mild Janto, because they are the cutest couple ever! Rated T because I can.


_Hello, readers!_

_Thanks for clicking on my story (I know the summary was probably reeeeeally bad, but oh, well.)  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Torchwood, or the extremely attractive Janto couple. ;D...oh how I wish I did.  
__**Warning:**__ May contain traces of very mild Janto._

**Jack Wants a Christmas Party**

Jack sighed.

"Come on, guys! It'll be reeeeeally fun!" The team stared at him blankly. "We can go somewhere where there's karaoke!"

"Wow, the prospect of that just fills me with excitement." said Owen sarcastically.

Gwen made a sympathetic face at him that said clearly 'Sorry-but-it's-never-going-to-happen'.

Tosh shrugged and picked at her fingernails.

"Fine." Jack sighed dejectedly. Owen, Gwen and Tosh filed out of the meeting room. Ianto stopped and face Jack, who was staring blankly at the ground. For those who didn't know him, he looked utterly stoned. For those who did (and Ianto was certainly one of those people), he was thinking. Hard.

"Jack, I really don't think we're going to have a Christmas party. Sorry." He patted him gently on the shoulder. Jack came out of his thoughts.

"But it would be fun," he whined like a small child after a puppy. "Considering we don't work in a regular office, it'd be like...we worked a normal job! Come on, can't you convince them? Put something in their coffees?" he said, tugging gently on Ianto's sleeve.

Ianto shook his head.

"You're no fun." Jack said, and walked petulantly off in the direction of his office.

"Excuse me, but I think we both know that to be untrue." Ianto called after him.

Later that day, after some fairly routine Cardiff-saving work (an alien with a bad case of blood lust and some serious fatally sharp claws had gone on a killing spree) the team was once again sitting around the meeting table, swapping notes.

"And, on a final note, have we all reconsidered the prospect of a Christmas party?" Jack said, hope evident in his voice.

They all groaned. Ianto sighed.

"Not this again!" said Gwen.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her.

"I could always Retcon you all after said party?" he suggested. Owen rolled his eyes.

"You know, guys, it might be fun..." said Tosh. They all stared at her.

"When I worked for the...before I joined Torchwood, they used to have a Christmas party every year. And they were...okay."

"Yeah, but did you work in an office?" Owen asked.

Tosh nodded.

"My point exactly. This job is pretty cool, but it ain't no office."

"You really think that Jack is going to stop bugging us if we don't agree?" said Gwen.

They all looked at Ianto.

He made a 'I'm-being-pensive' face, then shook his head.

Gwen organised them all.

"Well, I 'spose it's settled then. Tosh, can you figure out where we're going? Ianto, you can get some decorations...or a Christmas tree...or some tinsel or something. Owen...you can...be your usual coffee-fuelled grumpy self."

She got up and went off to do something else. Tosh went to run diagnostics on her computer, which had been playing up...she suspected that someone had messed with the settings. Owen grumbled about needing to get back to work and slouched off.

That left Ianto and the gleeful captain alone together in the meeting room for the second time that day.

"Thanks, Ianto." Jack said.

"For what?" Ianto replied confusedly. "Oh, you mean the 'no, he's not going to stop annoying you' thing?" Jack nodded. "Well, that was telling the truth. You really wouldn't drop it." Jack made a so-so gesture with his hand.

"I'd have stopped if you asked me to." he said.

Ianto made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a snort. "Riiiight. Sure."

Jack put his hand on the side of Ianto's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now go organise and make coffee."

Ianto, who blushed slightly, nodded. He turned to walk away when Jack tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Yes, Captain?" he said, raising his eyebrow very subtly.

Jack smiled at him. "You know, you're very cute when you blush."

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_I think that it's just going to end up being a one-shot. If you want more, then please review and let me know. If enough people review saying that I should write more, I will. Hehe. I just had to write this story, after I watched Fragments for like the hundredth time (I LOVE that ep! Backstories rock! And the Janto scene is sooooo cute!) and you know how Jack walks into the Hub and he's all like, "You know, when you said Millennium Bug, I didn't realise that it had 18 legs stacked with poison!" But then, of course, it's sad, 'cos they're all dead and stuff...anyway, the Hub's got tinsel and it's pretty-ified. So I thought, wow, Christmas Hub. And then I started writing. And therefore didn't eat my then-hot soup, which is now cold, of course. *sad face* Mmm...soup.  
Review! 'Cos Ianto wants you to! Cha! The blue link demands it! ;D_

_Thanks for reading! (and thanks in advance for reviewing!) 'Cos you rock my metaphorical socks!_


End file.
